Reborn-rewritten-
by illy213
Summary: Welcome to the rewritten version of Reborn! I didn't like how the original was going so I went ahead and rewrote it. So..yways the plot: Byakuya had a twin sister named Kimi when he was younger,but she was killed and was somehow reborn as a human in the World of the Living.What will happen when they meet?


**Hey guys! Yeah, this is the rewritten version of Reborn! Yay! Finally, took so long but you should be used to it by now!-shot- If new readers are confused this is the rewritten version of my story Reborn, I decided to rewrite it since I didn't like where it was going. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own Bleach or Naruto.**

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he walked out of the school. It was a busy day, hollows kept appearing throughout the day, Ichigo running out of class with the same old excuse of having to use the restroom. His friends would follow soon after with similar excuses. Rukia ran off after school was let out, so he had no idea where she was right now.

He felt the first few drops of rain fall onto his head. He groaned in annoyance. 'Well my day just got better.' He thought bitterly. His pace quickened as the rain began falling harder. By the time he reached his house, he was soaked. His uniform clung tightly to his body.

His house was quieter than usual, his father must have gone out. Karin and Yuzu usually stayed out after school, Karin hung out with her friends at the park playing soccer, God knows where Yuzu went after school ended.

After drying himself off and putting on dry clothes, Ichigo went into Hus bedroom. He had a lot of homework and projects to make up since he missed school due to issues in the Soul Society, but procrastination was biting him in the ass at the moment, so he sat at Hus desk, opening his laptop. He decided to go through his emails, deleting whatever he found useless. He eventually came across one email that made his brown eyes widen slightly in surprise.

He read the familiar name over and over to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. But it wasn't, this was all real.

_Kimi..._

That name alone was enough to bring back so many memories from his childhood. It had a while since they last spoken, a long while. Too long for his comfort. He clicked on the email, wondering what she had to say.

_From: Kimi_

_To: Ichigo_

_Hey Ichigo! I hope you still remember me, because this would be really awkward if you didn't =P Anyways, how've you been? I know it's been a long time since we've spoken(4 years passes by pretty slowly, doesn't it) Shit happened and I had too many problems that I couldn't find the time talk to you. You're probably wondering why I couldn't find the time for at LEAST one email or phone call, but like I said, problems. I don't want to talk about them, so don't pester me about it. Anyways, I have some good news to cheer you up if you've had a shitty day, or make your good day even better. I'm moving back to Karakura Town! :D I'll be coming back in around two or three days because we have to make some final preparations, finish packing, you know, boring stuff. =P Just giving you a heads up, I'll be moving in with my cousins, you remember Rei, Maki, and Kari, right? They're living with some friends they made, or whatever they told me. I think they go to Karakura High, if I remember? Who cares? Anyways, they pestered me to move back, and I said yes cause they wouldn't stop. And yeah, I'm moving back. :) Thought I'd let you know that and let you know I'm not dead or anything. I guess I'll see you when I get there? I'll visit you once I'm done moving in, you still live in the clinic right? Anyways, I'll see you soon!_

_Kimi~_

Ichigo smiled. She hasn't changed much, her emails were always written with proper grammar but she still added faces to keep things 'modern' as she put it. _'She didn't mention her foster parents.'_ He thought. '_Something must have happened.'_ Kimi specifically told him not to bother her about her problems, but he was going to bother her anyway. But not straight away, maybe a little while after she's settled in. 'What did she mean by we?' He thought as he began typing his reply.

_To: Kimi_

_From: Ichigo_

_Hi Kimi, don't worry,I still remember you. I'm still wondering why you took so long to talk to me again,but I won't bother you, don't worry. Things have been pretty bad lately,so it's really great to hear from you. Things have changed since you've been gone,so be ready for a surprise when you get here. Yeah I still remember Rei, Maki and Kari,we haven't talked in a long time, though. But it's okay. What did you mean by 'we'? Are you coming back with anyone? I'm just wondering. Yeah,I still live in the clinic,so don't worry about that. I'll see you around then?_

_-Ichigo_

Ichigo hit send before he shut off his laptop. His day went from shit to great in under ten minutes. He smiled and looked out the window, seeing that the rain had stopped. The house was still quiet as he opened the door and stepped into the hall, meaning no one was home yet.

He sighed as he walked over to the front door, tugging on his shoes and pulling on a jacket as he walked out of the house. A walk around town sounded good right now. Puddles were scattered among the ground as he walked down the street. His thoughts were soon flooded by Kimi. The day they met, how they became friends, her moving away. But she was coming back home soon.

Six years...

That was how long she was gone.

He smiled at the memories flashing through his mind. He was excited for her to come back,he was rarely ever excited, which Rukia had noted on numerous occasions. But something like this called for excitement.

"Don't you seem happy?" He heard from behind him. He turned to see Rukia standing there, looking at him. "Care to explain?"

"I got an email earlier. It was from a friend I had years ago," He said, "We haven't seen each other in in six years because she and her family moved, but she said she was moving back in a few days."

"That's great Ichigo." He nodded in agreement. He started to walk again, Rukia jogging up until she and Ichigo were walking next to each other.

"Your friend," She started to say, "Can you tell me a little more about her?" She asked, curious about who she was.

Ichigo nodded before saying, "Her name's Kimi." He thought for a bit before adding, "I met her when I was in second grade, well we met before but we only first started talking to each other then." Rukia nodded.

"She wasn't really the social type when we were younger, she kept to herself most of the time."

"Yet you two became friends." She pointed out.

"I guess that makes me special." He said with a chuckle, Rukia smiling softly.

Ichigo thought of what else to say, "She loved art and music." He eventually said after a few minutes.

"Really?" He nodded in response.

"She knew how to play piano when we were younger, and she liked drawing and painting." He smiled softly as those memories flashed through his head. "I don't know if she's still into that."

"I guess you'll have to wait and see." Rukia said.

"Yeah, I guess I will."

The two walked in a comfortable silence for a while, Rukia thinking about what Ichigo told her.

Kimi...

She heard that name before. Thinking about it a little more, she suddenly remembered. That was the name of Byakuya's deceased sister. Ukitake occasionally spoke of her when they drank tea.

_~Flashback~_

_"Another sister?" Rukia asked, surprised. Ukitake nodded, sipping at his tea._

_"Yes, Kimi. She and Byakuya were twins."_

_"Why isn't she around then?" Rukia asked, curious. Surely they would have met by now._

_Ukitake went quiet, Rukia understanding the meaning. "Forgive me Captain, I didn't mean-"_

_"It's alright." He cut her off, reassuring her. "It's...been a long a time since anyone has spoken of her."_

_Rukia listened silently, nodding sympathetically. "She died over a hundred years ago," He said."Murdered, actually. We searched, but we never found the culprit. Byakuya was never the same after she died, nothing was."_

_"I'm sorry." Rukia murmered after a moment of pained silence._

_"It's fine, you don't need to apologize." He told her. "It happened a long time ago, everyone moved on, but I don't believe Byakuya has."_

_Rukia nodded, understanding._

_"They were close. He was protective over her as she didn't know how to defend herself and she was fragile. He always tried to make her happy and keep her safe. Her death broke him and he blamed himself for not being there. That's one of the reasons he is the man he is today."_

_Rukia remained silent, sipping at her tea, feeling sympathetic towards her brother. She understood him a little better now. The two sat in silence, sipping the rest of teir tea before they had to report back to duty._

_~End Flashback_~

"Kimi..." Rukia murmered under her breath.

"What?" Ichigo asked, looking at her curiously.

"Nothing, it's just.." Rukia trailed off, wondering if she should tell him or not. Deciding she should, she continued,"Nii-sama had a sister with the same name."

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, a long time ago."

"If he has another sister," He said. "Then how come she isn't around?"

"She…was murdered over a hundred years ago." Rukia replied quietly. Ichigo went silent.

"Did they catch the guy that did it?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"No. They never found out who did it, actually." Silence fell between the two as they walked. This gave Ichigo an opportunity to think.

'_Byakuya has lost a lot in his life. Wife,parents and even his sister,_' He stole a quick glance at the girl walking next to him. '_Rukia is pretty much all he has now.'_

"Hey Ichigo?" Rukia said, tearing him from his thoughts. "Yeah?" She looked down for a small moment before looking toward him.

"Do you mind telling me more about Kimi?"

A small smile grazed his features. "Sure."

-Later-

Ichigo sighed as he plopped down onto his bed. He and Rukia got back from their walk a few hours ago. They had spent the rest of it talking about Kimi, Rukia constantly asking questions, curious about her.

He asked her questions about the other Kimi, but he didn't get much information. _"It's a sensitive topic for Nii-sama and my captain, I don't feel right to ask about her."_ She explained. He understood, of course.

A shuffling sound caused his eyes to glance at the closet. Rukia was probably getting dressed or something. He shifted until he was lying down on his side, his thoughts going back to Kimi.

_'What happened to her parents?' _He asked himself. _'Is that why she stopped talking to me?' _He was curious, but this was a topic to think about in the future. Right now, it was about Kimi coming back.

_'Five years...'_ He thought. _'Now she's finally coming back.'_ A small smile grazed his features as memories swam through his head.

Two more days...

* * *

**So? Did you like it? It took me forever to write this,but it was worth it. I like how this turned out. I hope it was worth the wait for you guys. Anyways, please review and/or favorite/follow. Hope you guys enjoyed it! See you all next chapter!**


End file.
